Hakuna Matata
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Semi-AU. Everything will be okay. Sejak kecil Akabane Karma bisa melihat warna kematian pada seseorang. Sekali Karma melihat warna itu, dalam waktu dekat, orang tersebut akan mati. Pada suatu hari, Karma tak sengaja melihat warna kematian pada Asano Gakushuu. AsaKaru. Not Yaoi.
1. Bagian 01: Warna Kematian

**Disclaimer:** Assasination Classroom milik Yuusei Matsui. Author hanyalah membuat fanfiksi ini berdasarkan karakter yang telah ada. Author juga tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Everything will be okay**

.

.

.

Pada hari itu, adalah hari bersejarah untuk kelas 3-E

Dengan strategi dan jiwa kepemimpinan Isogai Yuuma, kelas 3-E bisa mengalahkan kelas 3-A di ajang pekan olahraga SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kita bakal menang seperti ini! Ya ampun... kalian lihat kan betapa kuatnya kelas 3-A, terutama siswa dari luar negeri itu. Aku tidak habis pikir strategi Isogai bisa mengalahkan mereka seperti ini. Kita harus merayakannya! Aku aku membuat puding untuk kalian semua!"

Kayano terus berbicara tanpa henti. Rangkaian acara dan resep-resep makanan yang patut dicoba terus memberondong cepat keluar dari mulutnya. Terus berceloteh untuk perayaan kemenangan mereka. Ada beberapa anak yang berminat untuk nimbrung dan ikut membicarakan. Ada juga yang memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kayano jika berbicara soal perayaan dan resep-resep makanan. Gadis manis itu memang paling hobi membicarakannya tanpa henti.

Mungkin ini agak berlebihan. Tapi mengalahkan kelas 3-A seperti itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Terutama melihat wajah Asano Gakushuu yang putus asa (hanya Karma menyadarinya) dengan kekalahannya. Agak kejam jika merayakan kekalahan Asano. Tapi bukan berarti kelas 3-E tidak akan merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Menikmati daging panggang di sekolah ketika bintang bertabur di langit bukanlah perayaan yang buruk.

"Tapi setidaknya Isogai-kun masih bisa bersekolah di sini."

"Kita tidak perlu kehilangan ketua kelas ikemen kita."

"Aku yakin, Asano-kun pasti akan memegang kata-katanya. Ia tidak akan membeberkan rahasia terbesarmu."

Sedaritadi Karma hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya tanpa banyak berkomentar. Hari ini, ia tidak ingin merusak kesenangan kelas 3-E. Biarlah mereka sekali-kali terlarut pada kesenangan yang jarang didapatkan seperti ini. Lagipula, memenangkan pertandingan ini juga suatu kebanggaan sendiri.

Karma mengambil tasnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang hari ini. Badannya agak lelah setelah bertanding olahraga. Terutama, ia ingin belajar untuk menghadapi ulangan tengah semester dalam hitungan dua minggu lagi. Karma tidak mau lagi kalah dan berakhir dipermalukan dengan gurita kuning menyebalkan itu.

"Asano-kun." Suara Isogai Yuuma membuat Karma menoleh. Asano Gakushuu berada di koridor, berbicara dengan anggota OSIS lainnya. Wajah Asano masih sama, seperti tidak mengalami kekalahan sedikitpun.

Asano mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mereka. Ia menatap Isogai Yuuma.

Karma terdiam. Ia tidak begitu yakin. Tapi tak sengaja Karma melihat sebuah warna mengelilingi Asano, seperti sebuah selimut yang terbuat dari aura.

Isogai Yuuma mulai berbicara, "urusan janji kita..."

"Ah, maksudmu janji itu." Asano menutup matanya sejenak, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan membeberkannya. Selanjutnya, terserah kau."

Lalu Asano Gakushuu pergi meninggalkan mereka, seolah tampak tidak peduli lagi.

"Kau dengar itu, kau selamat Isogai-kun!"

"Syukurlah, kau tidak jadi dikeluarkan." Nagisa menghela nafas. Ia menoleh ke arah Karma yang ada di belakangnya. "Karma-kun, kenapa kau melamun di sana?"

Lamunan Karma buyar begitu Nagisa memanggilnya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan menghampiri Nagisa. "Asano kemana?"

"Dia sudah pergi sama teman-temannya."

Karma mendesah pelan. Ia berjalan cuek mendahului Nagisa. Tidak peduli omelan keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut biru itu, matanya terus kelayapan mencari Asano, meski langkahnya menuju pintu gerbang SMP Kunugigaoka. Ia harus menemukan Asano, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah halusinasi belaka.

Tapi Karma juga tahu, apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah halusinasi belaka.

Pada hari itu, Karma telah melihat warna kematian menyelimuti Asano Gakushuu.

.

.

.

 **Hakuna Matata**

 **Bagian 01 |** Warna Kematian

.

.

.

Sejak kecil, Akabane Karma bisa melihat warna yang berbeda dari lain. Sebuah warna yang menentukan nasib seseorang.

Karma memang tidak pernah ingat sejak kapan dirinya bisa melihat warna-warna itu. Seperti sebuah aura yang mengelilingi seseorang. Warna aura itulah yang menentukan nasib seseorang. Tapi bagi Karma, itu bukanlah auara sembarangan. Aura itu melambangkan kematian seseorang. Entah itu bagaimana cara mereka mati atau kapan mereka mati. Ketika Karma bisa melihat warna itu pada seseorang, maka orang tersebut dalam waktu dekat.

Terlalu menyeramkan untuk anak sekecil Karma pada waktu itu.

Tapi sekeras apapun Karma mengatakan kemampuan ini kepada orang lebih tua, tidak akan pernah yang mendengarkannya. Bagi mereka, itu hanya sebuah imajinasi dari seorang anak cerdas seperti Karma. Lebih mengenaskan lagi, mereka menganggap itu hanyalah semua lelucon kecil. Akan dilupakan seiring waktu.

Karma untuk memutuskan tidak mengatakan siapaun lagi tentang kemampuan ini. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghilangkannya. Sekeras apapun Karma mencoba—bahkan hampir saja Karma ingin menusuk matanya dengan gunting miliknya, kekuatan tetap ada.

Pada akhirnya, Karma menyerah. Ia hanya membiarkan manik matanya melihat warna kematian pada orang-orang yang ia lihat. Lalu membiarkan mereka mati begitu saja.

Sangat mudah menggunakan kemampuan ini. Cukup perhatikan warna yang menyelimuti target. Semakin pekat warna-warna itu, maka sebentar lagi orang itu akan mati. Dan juga, warna yang Karma lihat juga akan menentukan bagaimana cara ia mati nantinya.

Seperti warna Koro-sensei. Ia memiliki warna biru kehijauan, namun tidak begitu pekat. Menurut Karma, Koro-sensei akan mati dengan damai. Tapi kematiannya akan membuat seseorang akan menangis. Entah siapa itu yang menangis, Karma tidak ingin tahu.

Pernah sekali Karma melihat warna merah bercampur dengan warna ungu dari seorang pengusaha ternama di televisi. Pada akhirnya, orang itu mati, sesuai dengan dugaan Karma. Dari warna merah, orang itu mati karena dendam seseorang. Tapi dari warna ungu, sepertinya orang yang dendam dengan pengusaha itu membunuhnya dengan jasa pembunuh bayaran.

Dari semua warna yang Karma lihat, setiap warna melambang kematian yang berbeda.

"Karma-kuuunn, kau tidak berniat jail ke Asano kan?"

Hampir saja Karma terlonjak jatuh dari pohon, jika kakinya tidak pintar menahan tubuhnya di dahan pohon. Gurita itu benar-benar mengejutkannya. Tahu-tahu saja Koro-sensei berdiri di belakangnya, menyamar menjadi salah satu bunga raksasa. Senyuman bodohnya hampir ingin membuat Karma ingin melempari gurita kuning itu dengan teleskopnyanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku seperti itu, sensei!" Karma mengerutu sebal.

"Nufufu, mana bisa sensei tidak mengejutkan murid yang mengitip ketua OSIS malam -malam begini." Koro-sensei tertawa pelan sambil menganti sosoknya menjadi guru kelas 3-E, seperti biasa. Ia duduk di samping Karma. 'Tapi kenapa mesti Asano-kun? Apa menariknya dari anak itu."

"Aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga."

Karma memilih tidak banyak bicara lagi. Ia mengambil teropongnya kembali. Salah satu mata jingganya bertemu dengan lensa okuler teleskopnya. Ia mengatur pebesaran gambar yang ditangkap oleh teleskop. Lensa objektifnya mengarah pada salah satu dari jendela gedung utama. Asano Gakushuu masih ada disana. Meski sudah menjelang malam, Asano masih terus berada di ruang OSIS.

Malam ini, Karma ingin memastikan. Setelah pekan olahraga berakhir, Karma melihat warna kematian mengelilingi Asano. Ia tidak begitu yakin, kalau warna itu benar-benar berasal dari Asano.

"Kudengar, Asano-kun menginap di sekolah. Ia lagi dihukum ayahnya karena kalah dengan kita."

Tidak menoleh. Karma terus memperhatikan Asano seksama. Pemuda berambut jingga itu masih serius berkutat dengan lembaran kertas bertumpuk di mejanya (Karma ragu itu hanya urusan sekolah yang ditangani oleh ketua OSIS). Kadang-kadang ia mengambil kopi di mejanya. Lalu tetap kembali mengerjakan dokumennya, tanpa henti.

Sama diam, Koro-sensei juga ikut-ikutan memperhatikan Asano. Barangkali matanya mampu memperbesar pandangan seperti teleskopnya, atau bahkan lebih sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot membawa teleskop. Gurita kuning terus mencoba memperhatikan Asano, mencari sesuatu menarik dari laki-laki itu.

Tidak ada satupun menarik. Hanya pemuda yang kelewatan berkerja keras di masa mudanya. Pemuda yang tidak mengerti bersenang-senang di usianya.

"Koro-sensei." Panggilan bernada rendah dari Karma membuat pandangan Koro-sensei teralih padanya. "Apa mungkin seseorang akan bunuh diri jika karena dengan masalah sepele?"

Tentakel Koro-sensei mengelus rambut Karma dengan lembut. Protesan tidak suka langsung keluar dari mulut Karma, tapi laki-laki itu tidak menjauh dari tentakelnya.

"Asano-kun tidak mungkin serendah itu, Karma-kun. Terutama cara mengajar ayahnya. Sensei yakin kalau ayahnya tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk terlarut pada kekalahan dan terus berdiri menjadi pemenang."

Matanya terpejam. Perkataan Koro-sensei tertangkap baik oleh otaknya. Koro-sensei mungkin benar. Tidak mungkin Asano mati begitu saja hanya karena kalah melawan kelas 3-E. Justru, mungkin Asano akan menyiapkan peluru mematikannya untuk mengalahkan kelas 3-E. Ia tidak akan mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja.

Tapi mungkin saja Asano akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Belasan kali Karma ingin menyangkal dan mempercayai Koro-sensei, tapi ia tidak bisa. Karma telah kematian telah menyelimuti Asano. Tidak terlalu pekat, tetapi berwarna hitam.

Warna hitam berbeda dengan warna lainnya. Sesungguhnya Karma tidak pernah suka warna hitam. Bunuh diri adalah cara kematian yang dimiliki warna hitam. Hanya saja, bunuh diri dilandasi oleh rasa putus asa. Sekarang Asano memiliki warna itu. Memang masih belum terlalu pekat, hanya selimut tipis yang mengelilingi sekitar Asano.

Dalam waktu dekat, Asano Gakusuu akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia tidak mengingikannya sama sekali.

Karma harus menolong Asano.

Laki-laki itu tidak boleh bunuh diri, apapun alasannya.

.

.

.

Kalah dari kelas 3-E bukanlah keinginan Asano Gakushuu.

Kepalanya pening. Malam itu, Asano harus menerima hukuman atas kekalahannya di festival olahraga kemarin. Dalam tiga hari ia harus menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen perusahan ayahnya di sekolah. Kafein yang terpadu pada rasa pahit kopi sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk menahan kantuk yang menyerang. Tapi Asano tetap memaksakan untuk terpaku di depan dokumennya.

Ingin rasanya pulang. Ia ingin tidur di kamarnya. Meskipun tetap saja harus mengerjakam tugas yang menumpuk, setidaknya beristirahat sejenak di kasur akan merilekskan badanya. Di sini, ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Sofa ruang OSIS bukanlah pilihan yang menyenangkan untuk tidur. Ia butuh kamarnya.

"Tch, kenapa juga aku harus kalah..."

Semuanya menjadi sia-sia. Semua strategi terlicik yang ia miliki berakhir debu di mata ayahnya. Ia harus menanggung malu kelas 3-A dan semua hukuman kelas 3-A dari Kepala Dewan. Sudah cukup teman-temannya dari luar negeri menjadi korban kekejaman monster itu. Ia tidak mau teman-teman kelas 3-A harus menerima hukuman.

Yah, Asano pantas menerima hukuman ini. Orang kalah seperti dirinya pantas dihukum.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin istirahat." Asano menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia memijat pelipisnya sejenak. "Aku tidak ingin kalah seperti ini lagi."

Meski begitu, Asano tahu—suatu saat nanti ia akan kalah dengan kelas 3-E.

Ada kekuatan besar yang tersembunyi di kelas 3-E. Seperti sebuah rahasia terbesar yang tidak boleh Asano sentuh sedikitpun. Berkat kekuatan itu, Kepala Dewan—ayahnya—jauh lebih memperhatikan kelas 3-E ketimbang dirinya. Semuanya selalu tentang kelas 3-E. Mata ayahnya bahkan enggan untuk melihat anaknya sendiri.

"Aku akan menghancurkan kelas 3-E. Aku akan menghancurkanmu... ayah."

Bahkan jika itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Ia akan melakukanya.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

.

Hollaaaaa!

Perkenalkan, aku nadezhda rain. Yah... sebenarnya juga bukan anak baru-baru banget di fanfiksi, udah lama malah. Sudah bikin fanfiksi juga di akun lama. Sudah ngerasain garam-gula di dunia fanfiksi juga, untunglah pairwar bisa kuhindar semaksimal mungkin. Tapi pengalamanku engga selama para senior juga :"D

Cerita ini memang AsaKaru. Tapi jika kalian berharap banget yaoi, slash dan minta rating naik, maafkan aku... aku tidak bisa. Mungkin hasrat fujoshiku terhadap nih fanfic bakal kesalur side story. Intinya ini bakal nyerempet yaoi tapi bukan yaoi—pokoknya cuman sebatas pegang tangan! Enggak lebih doang, cuman friendzone doang!

Ah ya, ini cerita tentang perjuangan Karma menghentikan Asano untuk bunuh diri (alasannya masih misteri. lol) Apakah Asano bakal mati beneran atau Karma bisa menghentikannya, selamat menikmati mister-misteri! XD

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah mau membaca fanfiksi ini. Kritik sarannya ditunggu ^^

.

 **nadezhda rein**

—Next Chapter: Dia dan Jingga


	2. Bagian 02: Dia dan Jingga

**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk material apapun dalam fanfiksi.

 **Everything will be okay**

.

.

.

Satu kertas dirobek lagi. Diremas seperti bola dengan kekuatan penuh. Gumpalan kertas itu pada akhirnya mendarat kasar di tong sampah. Ini sudah ertas kesekian kalinya, yang dirobek dari buku tulis bahasa Jepang. Sekarang, buku naas itu sudah tinggal segepok kumpulan kertas yang terlalu sayang untuk dirobek lagi.

Apa peduli Karma. Ia masih bisa membeli lagi setumpuk buku tulis. Tanganya langsung merobek kembali, dan menaruh kertas baru itu di atas meja.

Pensilnya bergerak. Sebuah judul tertulis; "Strategi Penyelamatan Asano Gakushuu dari Percobaan Bunuh Diri."

Terdiam. Selanjutnya Karma tidak pernah tahu apa yang harus ditulis.

"Ini akan menjadi sulit..."

Semalam suntuk di meja belajar tidak akan menjamin seseorang akan mendapat sebuah inspirasi begitu saja. Inspirasinya menguap. Ide-idenya, yang biasanya otaknya cepat mencari ide soal menjaili orang, terlalu tega meninggalkanya otaknya. Pensil mekanik yang menjadi senjatanya tidak membantunya.

Mata Karma kembali terpejam. Dalam keheningan, menggali memori dibawah alam sadarnya.

Sebetulnya, tidak ada alasan khusus Karma untuk menolong Asano; Karma juga ragu kalau Asano akan menerima pertolongannya baik-baik. Barangkali, malah Asano akan mencak-mencak terhadap pertolongnya. Tapi Karma tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan warna hitam itu. Ia tidak suka. Tak masalah Asano mati—kecelakaan, sakit, atau apa saja.

Tapi, tolong, jangan bunuh diri untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi."

Aura hitam. Sendirian. Putus asa. Depresi. Melukai diri sendiri. Percobaan bunuh diri. Mati. Terlalu menyeramkan... Karma tidak mau mengingat itu lagi. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menyelamatkan Asano dari bunuh diri. Karma bersumpah; tidak akan membiarkan orang terdekatnya bunuh diri.

.

.

.

 **Hakuna Matata**

 **Bagian 02 |** Dia dan Jingga

.

.

.

Pintu kelas 3-E dibuka kasar. Si pelaku, murid yang paling bermasalahan se-Kunugigaoka, baru saja datang, ketika pelajaran IPA berlangsung.

Koro-sensei menghentikan gambarnya—berupa rangkaian listrik campuran, "nufufufu~ kau tidak bolos lagi? Terus kenapa baru datang."

"Kesiangan." Lalu Karma berjalan tidak peduli menuju mejanya yang paling belakang.

Jawaban klasik. Koro-sensei mengangguk, maklum. Sudah biasa sifat Karma yang seperti ini. Gurita kuning itu kembali menjelaskan rangkaian campuran listrik sekaligus berbagai macam rumus untuk menyelesaikan soal latihan. Sepertinya tidak perlu menjelaskan kembali pada Karma. Lagipula pemuda berambut merah itu pasti sudah belajar secara mandiri.

Tapi dasarnya Karma. Mau di kelas atau berkeliaran di luar sana, tetap sama saja. Sekolah bukannya menimba ilmu menjadi anak baik, malah sibuk mengotak-atik handphonenya. Sia-sia saja Koro-sensei memberikan soal di papan tulis—Karma langsung menjawab cepat dan sibuk kembali ke ponselnya.

Sebenarnya bukan sekedar main-main dan sibuk berkelena di dunia maya. Hanya memanfaatkan layanan _chatting_ bersama Ritsu.

[Eh? Mencarikan data tentang Asano-kun?]

Karma kembali mengetik jawabannya. [Ya. Tidak usah terlalu detail. Cukup tentang kehidupan sekolahnya.]

Ada jeda beberapa detik. Karma kembali mengetikan pesan lagi.

[Tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa]

Layar ponselnya menampilkan wajah Ritsu yang terdiam. Agak ragu dan tidak percaya. Dari lensa kamera depan ponsel Karma atau lensa kamera samping 'tubuh' mesinnya, Ritsu menangkap kilatan mata Karma yang sungguh-sungguh. Kilatan yang sama ketika si lelaki merah itu ingin menyelamatkan temannya, saat tragedi liburan musim panas.

Apakah Karma bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan Asano?

Tapi dari apa?

[Tenang saja! Aku akan berusaha!] Senyuman Ritsu melebar. Ikat kepala dengan tulisan 'berjuang' tiba-tiba saja muncul. Karma membalas senyumannya. Tidak sia-sia memiliki teman berupa super komputer yang sanggup mencari segala-gala data di seluruh dunia. [Ada lagi bisa kubantu?]

[Tidak. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Terima kasih]

Karma menutup ponselnya.

.

.

.

[Aku ingin istirahat di luar. Kalian tidak usah cari aku]

Pada jam istirahat siang, tidak biasa Asano Gakushuu berjalan menuju bukit belakang sekolah, sendirian.

Dibandingkan gedung utama Kunugigaoka, bukit belakag sekolah adalah tempat yang paling menyenangkan untuk istirahat. Sayang, pemegang kunci pagar menuju bukit belakang, tidak pernah memberikan kunci itu kepada sembarang anak—untuk mencegah anak membolos. Tapi, bukan seorang Asano yang tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Beruntung, jabatanya sebagai ketua OSIS membuatnya memiliki berbagai macam kunci akses semua fasilitas sekolah.

Bukan hal sulit untuk membuka pagar belakang, lalu mengunci lagi.

"Sekali-kali membolos tak masalah."

Asano terus berjalan. Sepasang mata violetnya terus mengedarkan pandangannya. Pohon-pohon berjejer seolah menyambut kehadirannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi terlalu damai untuk pikirannya. Burung berkicau menjadi musik penyambutannya tiada henti.

Tujuannya adalah pohon besar yang terletak di puncak bukit ini. Jauh dari gedung utama dan juga jauh dari gedung utama. Tempat paling damai yang pernah Asano temui. Sepertinya duduk disana sambil menghabiskan jam-jam terakhir bukan ide buruk. Lagipula, Kepala Sekolah tidak akan mencarinya—hari ini pria itu tidak ada di sekolah, menghadiri _meeting_ penting.

"Asano?"

Dan di tempat inilah, adalah tempat pertemuan pertama Asano Gakushuu dengan Akabane Karma.

"Kau—" Asano menatap lama si pemuda merah yang tiba-tiba datang di tempat ini. "—kenapa kau ada disini?"

Justru, seharusnya itu pertanyaan si pemuda merah itu. Karma menatap lama Asano yang duduk di bawah rindang pohon. Setahu Karma, sekarang bel masuk dari gedung utama sudah berbunyi. Anak baik pasti langsung bergegas masuk ke kelas, duduk manis dan mendengarkan materi baru dari guru.

Tapi kenapa murid teladan sejenis Asano yang diduga hampir tidak pernah melakukan pelanggaran di masa pencarian jati diri ini, malah berada di tempat ini?

"Kau membolos?" Asano menuduh duluan. Ia menatap rendah Karma. "Anak kelas 3-E enak sekali. Bisa membolos begitu saja?"

Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengamu—kenapa kau berada di tempat ini?"

Asano terdiam. Karma juga terdiam.

Jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya Asano mencoba bolos kesini... tempat favorit Karma untuk tidur siang.

"Akabane Karma! Jika kau bilang ke yang lain aku tidak—"

"Tenang saja," potong Karma, sambil tertawa. Astaga. Ia tidak menyangka kalau murid teladan seperti Asano Gakushuu mencoba bolos sepertinya. "Aku janji tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun."

Asano memandang tidak suka Karma. Ia tidak bisa percaya dengan omongan anak kelas 3-E, terutama Akabane Karma dengan catatan murid masalah setebal buku dosa. Sialan. Seharusnya ia berpikir seribu kali untuk ke tempat ini. Semua anak kelas 3-E adalah musuhnya, dan termaksud Karma, tentunya. Si merah itu pasti memanfaatkan kesalahan Asano seperti ini.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu khawatir!"—seolah laki-laki merah itu bisa membaca pikiran negatifnya, Karma malah duduk di sampingnya tanpa persetujuannya. "Lagian aku sama-sama bolos. Enggak mungkin maling teriak maling."

Asano menghela nafas diam-diam. Tapi kewaspadaannya tidak turun sama sekali. Ia menatap tajam Karma, selaku si merah itu mangsanya. "Jadi kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tidur siang."

Jawaban yang paling menyebalkan.

Sialan. Apa kelas 3-E bermaksud untuk meremehkannya begitu. Padahal Asano sudah mati-matian berkerja keras untuk mengalahkan mereka—hampir setiap hari harus meminum kafein diambang batas wajar, tidak ada waktu istirahat. Dan Karma dengan gampangnya bilang kalau ia akan tidur siang.

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau ingin tidur siang di sini. Tidak usah pasang jaim begitu." Karma terkekeh sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sinar matahari di sini tidak menyilaukan, terhalang oleh dedauan. Nyaman sekali untuk tidur siang. "Kita tidur bersama aja."

"Seperti aku mau saja."

Asano membuang mukanya. Habis sudah harapan Asano ingin menikmati istirahat dan aksi nekat membolosnya di bawah pohon rindang ini. Kenapa dari sekian ribuan pohon di tempat ini, Karma berada disini.

Sudahlah. Asano menyerah saja.

Mengambil kotak bekalnya yang belum sempat disentuh. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak jadi bolos. Pakai saja tempat itu sesukamu."

"Padahal sayang sudah jam segini." Karma menghela nafas. Tidak begitu mengerti jalan pikir putra tunggal Asano. "Ah ya. Namaku adalah Akabane Karma."

Akabane Karma mungkin adalah orang aneh yang pernah Asano temui.

"Kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu. Kau itu sudah kelewatan tenar dengan catatan dosamu."

Karma terdiam sejenak. Tampak memikiran sesuatu di kepala jeniusnya. Si merah itu menatap lurus Asano—seperti memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada pada Asano. Entahlah. Asano juga tidak peduli.

"Karena aku ingin mengenali lebih dalam."

Ambigu.

Asano meninggalkan Karma sendirian di pohon besar itu.

.

.

.

[Karma-kun, aku sudah selesai mengarsip yang kau minta]

Karma tersenyum lega. Berkas yang dirapatkan dalam format rar sekarang berada di salah satu foldernya. Nama file-nya; Biografi Asano Gakushuu oleh Ritsu—ampun, seperti judul-judul buku sejarah jadul yang tak ingin disentuh Karma.

[Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar terbantu.]

Gadis virtual itu selalu tersenyum bersemangat. [Kalau kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja padaku. Ah, kau tidak minta lagi penyelesaian soal-soalmu?]

[Nanti saja.] Karma memikirkan sejenak balasan selanjutnya. [Rahasiakan kalau aku memakai jasaku. Aku tidak mau buat ribut dengan Koro-sensei.]

[Hehehe. Kau tidak perlu khawatir]. Ritsu, yang kini tampil dengan arsip bak sekertaris, membuat tanda ok di tangannya. [Rahasiamu dijamin di mulutku.]

Sudah tidak ada lagi yang diomongkan dengan Ritsu. Karma mematikan ponselnya yang baterainya sudah sekarat. Sepulang sekolah hari ini, Karma menunggu Asano dipintu gerbang kali ini. Hari ini, ia akan mengajak pulang bareng. Tanpa mampir sama sekali—Karma tahu kalau Asano tidak akan menerima ajakan mainnya.

Tadi siang, sekali lagi, Karma melihat warna kematian Asano. Hitam yang perlahan-lahan memekat di sekitar Asano. Tapi, ketika Karma iseng memperkenalkan dirinya, warna hitam itu memudar. Memang tidak hilang seratus persen, tapi untuk pertama kalinya Karma melihat warna kematian bisa memudar seperti ini

Apakah itu artinya—ia bisa menghentikan kematian Asano?

"Hah? Asano tidak ada di sekolah?"

Ren Sakihabara, selaku orang yang paling dekat dengan Asano, menjawab tidak suka. Kenapa si merah itu menanyakan kehadiran Asano. "Kau ingin mengerjai Asano?" tuduh Ren sekenanya.

Mood Karma turun drastis. Please, meski catatan masalah di sekolah ini setebal buku dosa, Karma juga pikir-pikir kalau mau ngerjain orang. Segede apapun nyalinya, ia akan berpikir sepuluh kali jika mengerjain putra semata wayang kepala sekolah.

"Jadi kapan Asano pulang?"

"Istirahat siang. Kurang enak badan, Asano izin pulang."

Oh. Jadi setelah bolos tadi, bukannya ke kelas malah langsung pulang. Seharusnya tadi Karma tidak melepaskan Asano begitu saja.

"Oke. Makasih."

Lalu Karma meninggalkan Ren begitu saja.

Percuma saja tadi Karma buru-buru pulang dan turun ke bukit sekolah sambil berlari. Asano malah pulang lebih dulu. Dan kenapa juga anak kepala sekolah sangat enteng membolos sekolah seperti itu. Kalau misalnya wali kelasnya Koro-sensei, mungkin Asano malah dikejar-kejar sama Koro-sensei—Karma pernah merasakan pengalaman yang paling menyebalkan itu.

Tapi, kenapa Asano membolos seperti itu?

"Apa mungkin aku cari Asano?"

Tapi sebelum omongannya berubah menjadi kenyataan, tahu-tahu saja, Nagisa Shiota, menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Karma-kun, mau ikut kerja kelompok?"

.

.

.

Biasanya, jam-jam malam seperti ini Karma tidak akan pergi-pergi keluar rumah. Lebih baik mengulati tumpukan buku soal yang dibeli saat liburan musim panas. Kadang-kadang, ditemani dengan cemilan rasa gurih dan pedas, atau ramen instan siap seduh. Kalau sudah terlanjur suntuk mengerjakan soal, menikmati _blue-ray_ film Amerika bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Dan, terima kasih Nagisa Shiota, berkat ajakan kerja kelompok, Karma lupa untuk menipiskan dompetnya demi mengisi kulkas rumahnya yang sudah berteriak minta diisi. Dibandingkan menghabiskan malam dengan kelaparan, Karma memilih untuk membeli makanan jam segini.

Tapi, sepulang dari toserba, Karma justru kedapatan seorang anak baik di taman dekat apartement-nya. Duduk sendirian di bawah sapuan cahaya rembulan.

Asano Gakushuu berada di sana.

Jadi bukannya pulang ke rumah karena tidak enak badan, malah bermalaman di taman seperti orang hilang.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Deritan besi tua berhenti setelahnya. Asano mendongak ke asal suara. "Akabane Karma."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Pertanyaan pertama diulang kembali. Karma memandang Asano agak lama. Sama seperti sebelumnya, warna hitam masih menyelimuti Asano. Lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Padahal tadi siang berkurang, hanya berupa selimut tipis. Tapi kenapa makin banyak sekarang?

Pasti ada sesuatu yang menimpa Asano.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Mau aku pulang atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu."

Sifatnya terlalu dingin. Tidak ingin disentuh oleh siapapun. Tapi ia menyimpan sebuah bom waktu di dalam hatinya terdalam. Suatu saat akan meledak pada waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Karma paham betul warna hitam di Asano. Jauh lebih hitam dari sebelumnya. Waktu kematian Asano semakin dekat—entah itu apakah dia benar-benar mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja dengan tragis. Terutama dengan sifatnya seperti ini, Karma ragu warna hitam Asano akan menghilang begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kan, aku menemanimu." Karma meletakan belajaannya di sisi tiang ayunan. Menduduki ayunan dingin di sebelah Asano.

Canggung. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar. Hanya diam begitu saja. Deritan besi tua kembali terdengar di taman sunyi itu. Setiap kali ayunan itu menerbangkan tubuh Karma sampai titik tertinggi, berbagai macam memori melintas di pikiranya. Mengingatkan betapa kelamnya masa lalunya—tentang pertama kali melihat warna-warna kematian itu.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan; ketika orang terdekat sudah memiliki warna kematian.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

Pernyataan terlalu mengejutkan. Asano langsung menoleh ke arah Karma. Laki-laki berambut merah itu masih bermain ayunannya. Seolah ingin terbang bebas dari tempat ini, menuju langit yang bertabur bintang.

"Yah. Aku tahu kita beda kelas." Karma menghentikan ayunannya. Ia menatap Asano. "Tapi kurasa tak masalah kita menjadi teman. Mungkin kita bisa bersaing untuk ujian semester, merebutkan nilai terbaik atau kita bisa pulang bersama sambil nongkong!"

"Dasar bodoh." Asano kembali memainkan ayunannya. Ia menatap lurus bulan sabit yang mengantung di langit malam. "Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk dibuang begitu saja."

Karma mendengus. Kembali melanjutkan permainan ayunannya. "Ayolah, seminggu saja kita menjadi teman. Setelah itu terserah kau saja."

"Apa pentingnya kau menjadi temanku. Seharusnya kita bermusuhan—bukan main seperti ini."

Karma keki. Ayunan didorong hingga mencapai puncak tertinggi. Sengaja mempercepat gerak ayunan itu. Sungguh, apa sulitnya menjadi teman? Karma janji tidak akan menganggu Asano seperti anak gedung lain—duh, jangan bilang Asano menolak menjadi temannya karena kasus penindasan Karma setumpuk buku dosa. Mungkin saja Asano takut, ia malah menjadi pelampiasan keisengan Karma.

Ini pasti akan sulit untuk menyakinkan Asano. Karma harus tobat dan tidak jail lagi, hanya selama satu minggu. Mungkin, satu minggu cukup untuk mengurangi aura hitam Asano.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjadi temanmu. _Please_ , sekali saja."

Asano terdiam. Ayunan yang cepat itu seketika dipaksa berhenti.

"Menjadi teman?"

Ada jeda di antara mereka. Sesuatu telah membuat Asano tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi untuk beberapa saat. Karma terdiam, menunggu jawaban Asano. Saat itu, Ayunan mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti. Jalanan menuju taman ini sudah terlanjur sepi. Malam terlalu larut untuk berada di luar.

Tapi, Karma tidak pernah mengharapkan jawaban Asano yang keluar dari bisikan mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membunuh semua anak kelas 3-E untukku?"

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Yo! Nadezhda raein ada disini!

Aku baru sadar kalau judulnya salah... harusnya Hakuna Matata, bukan Hakuta Matata, hahaha~ maafkan aku. Jingga di judul chapter ini adalah Asano-kun. Entah kenapa aku suka mengibaratkan Asano dengan jingga—jadi keingat novel Esthi Kinasih kan, :"D

Mungkin fanfic ini kalau bisa kuapdet setiap seminggu sekali. Aku sangat suka genre suspense yang menyangkut tentang suicide dan sebagainya. Dan paling kusuka itu adalah adegan Karma dan Asano di ayunan, di chapter ini, itulah yang pertama kutulis. Liat Karma perhatiin Asano sendirian di taman itu gimanaa gitu.. bikin kejang sendiri XD

Yah, sekali lagi ini bukan fic yaoi. Aku tidak bisa membuat ini fic jadi yaoi, rasanya dipaksaan jadinya... maafkan aku TTATT

Mau Asakaru atau KaruAsa, tak peduli aku... yang penting tulis :D

Oke, untuk anon—aku balas di sini:

Reader: Iya, ini udah di apdet. Enggak tau ini masuk kategori panjang atau enggak. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Dan juga untuk para reviews, silent readers, serta yang sudah fave dan follows! Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

.

 **nadezhda rein**

—Next Chapter: Teman dan Musuh


	3. Bagian 03: Teman dan Musuh

**Disclaimer:** Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun

 **Everything will be okay**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua yang hidup di dunia ini akan mengalami kematian. Termasuk dirinya.

Walaupun Akabane Karma bisa melihat kematian seseorang, suatu saat ia akan warna kematiannya sendiri. Entah itu karena suatu penyakit, kecelakan, atau dibunuh sekalipun. Sampai sekarang Karma tidak pernah dapat memprediksikan kematian dirinya sendirinya. Kemampuan unik matanya hanya sebatas melihat bagaimana cara orang itu mati dan waktu orang itu mati.

Tidak ada yang percaya dengan kemampuan ini. Karma juga tidak pernah menginginkan memilikiya. Ia hanya kurang beruntung dianugerahkan kemampuan seperti ini.

—berkat kemampuan ini juga, Karma tahu kalau Asano akan bunuh diri dalam waktu dekat.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membunuh semua anak kelas 3-E untukku?"

Angin berhembus.

Jeda di antara mereka terlalu menyakitkan.

Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya bisu dan sepasang mata dari dua orang berbeda yang saling bertemu. Yang satu melihat dengan kebencian, dan yang satu menatap tidak percaya. Mungkin membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk mencerna kalimat yang terlontar dan berbaur dengan hembusan angin.

"Sudahlah." Merasa tidak nyaman dari keheningan ini, Asano langsung bangkit dari ayunan itu. "Anggap saja tadi hanya angin lalu."

"Kenapa kau membenci kelas 3-E?"

Suara itu menghentikan langkah Asano. Ia menoleh ke arah si merah. Karma ikut bangkit dari ayunan. Wajahnya terlalu serius untuk ukuran orang seperti Karma—yang hampir selalu meremehkan semua masalah. Barangkali kalimat Asano terlalu menohok pikirannya hingga tidak boleh dianggap main-main. Barangkali juga Karma merasa terancam karena Asano bermaksud untuk membunuh semua anak kelas 3-E.

Tapi Asano tahu. Akabane Karma hanya orang asing dalam hidupnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Kaki kembali melangkah. Asano meninggalkannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

 **Hakuna Matata**

 **Bagian 03** | Teman dan Musuh

.

.

.

"Sialan! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

Satu plastik belanjaan ditaruh kasar di atas meja makannya. Nyaris isinya terjatuh ke lantai. Karma mengklaim salah satu kursi di meja makannya. Satu kotak susu stawberry, salah satu hasil buruannya di toserba, sekarang tinggal seonggok karton yang siap dilempar ke tong sampah non-organik di dapur. Cairan kelewatan manis itu tidak sanggup menenangkan pikirannya. Karma butuh lebih.

Pertemuan Asano tak terduga di taman tadi. Laki-laki itu sendirian di taman. Masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan terduduk manis di ayunannya. Tapi Asano tidak memainkannya, hanya duduk dan membiarkan kakiknya menggerakan pelan ayunan.

Aura hitam masih ada tubuhnya. Jauh lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

—tidak lama lagi Asano akan bunuh diri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi—" Karma mengigit bibirnya. Menahan kekesalannya yang tak kunjung reda. "—aku tidak mengerti."

Asano ingin membunuh semua anak kelas 3-E. Entah itu makna bias atau memang suatu tindakan nyata.

Kemungkinan terbesar bahwa penyebab kematian Asano nanti adalah kelas 3-E.

Mungkin tindakan bunuh diri Asano juga berdampak buruk pada kelas 3-E. Mendengar lawannya mati karena sudah putus asa akan menurunkan semangat kelas 3-E secara tidak langsung. Terutama, Asano adalah anak Kepala Sekolah. Tidak ada orang tua yang terima anaknya bunuh diri begitu saja—Kepala Sekolah pasti akan menghancurkan kelas 3-E jika anaknya bunuh diri.

Karma memijat pelipisnya sejenak. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk lagi.

 _"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membunuh semua anak kelas 3-E untukku_?"

Kalimat Asano terulang di kepalanya. Samar-samar, Karma bisa mengingat wajah Asano saat itu. Wajahnya mungkin menyiratkan kebencian. Matanya seperti memandang musuh yang harus dikalahkan saat itu juga. Tapi entah kenapa, Karma merasa sesuatu yang bertolak dari kebencian itu. Sesuatu yang biasa dimiliki oleh seseorang yang memiliki aura hitam itu.

"Menyerah..." Hatinya terlalu ragu untuk mengatakannya. Karma tidak yakin dengan hipotesisnya kali ini. "Asano menyerah dari apa?"

Ada sesuatu yang sulit hingga Asano berhenti untuk menggapainya.

Padahal ia memiliki bakat yang tidak lazim. Seharusnya Asano tidak menyerah untuk menggapainya.

Justru laki-laki itu terus berpidato untuk berjuang keras mencapai kemenangan.

Karma juga ingat saat Gakushuu pidato saat penutupan semester empat. Pesona pemuda itu membuat siapapun akan mendengarkannya. Terlalu gagah untuk anak muda seusianya. Kalimatnya menggetarkan hatinya. Pada hari itu, semangat untuk terus belajar menggelora hanya karena kalimat sederhannya. Mengajarkan pada semua anak gedung utama untuk tidak menyerah apapun yang terjadi.

Asano Gakushuu adalah salah satu orang hebat yang pernah Karma temui. Ia mengakuinya. Bahkan meskipun sendirian, Asano masih sanggup berdiri di puncak.

" _Itu bukan urusanmu_. _"_

Apakah itu artinya adalah batasan Karma untuk menolong Asano?

.

.

.

Perjalanan Asano dari taman itu malah berakhir pada rumahnya sendiri. Satu-satunya rumah megah di tempat ini. Tapi tidak pernah ada penghuni rumah yang saling bercengkrama layaknya seorang keluarga. Lebih mirip rumah bisu yang kelewat hening ketimbang rumah-rumah di film horor. Mungkin, rumah ini jauh lebih sayang untuk ditempati keluarga Asano.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda. Saya khawatir. Kenapa Anda baru datang jam segini?"

Butler yang selalu menjadi penunggu rumah inilah yang menyambutnya. Pria tua rentan itu terlalu kasihan untuk menampilkan wajah khawatirnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Seharusnya pria itu menarik selimutnya dan menikmati buaian mimpi. Bukannya menunggu Asano sambil memasang wajah khawatir.

Tapi Asano tidak pernah peduli. Ia melepaskan sepatunya, "apa Ayah sudah pulang?"

"Hari ini Tuan Besar menginap di hotel. Tuan Muda tidak perlu khawatir, Saya belum melaporkan keterlambatan Anda ke Tuan Besar."

Mungkin Asano bisa menarik nafas lega sekarang. "Aku ingin langsung tidur."

"Tuan Muda, Anda harus makan dulu." Butler tua rentan itu mencegat Asano untuk naik ke anak tangga. Ia menatap Asano untuk beberapa detik. "Belakangan ini Anda jarang makan. Saya tidak ingin Anda sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku sudah makan di luar."—sebetulnya Asano belum menyatap sesuap asupan nutrisi sejak tadi siang— "Mungkin lebih baik makananku untuk satpam. Sepertinya, dia sudah lapar jaga malam terus."

Butler itu tahu, ia tidak bisa melawan Tuan Muda-nya. Ia mengangguk paham. "Jika Anda butuh saya—saya siap duapuluh empat jam untuk Anda."

"Terima kasih. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Anda juga. Semoga Anda bermimpi indah."

Asano tidak membalas lagi. Langkahnya langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Hari ini terlalu melelahkan baginya. Padahal, selagi ayahnya melakukan perjalanan bisnis , tidak berada di sekolahnya, Asano ingin istirahat sejenak. Bolos saat istirahat siang hanya untuk memenuhi waktu tidurnya yang terus tertunda. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menenangkan hatinya. Kehangatan bukit belakang sekolah yang selalu menjadi obat untuk Asano.

Tapi pertemuan tak sengaja dengan Akabane Karma menghancurkan segalanya. Si merah itu seenaknya mengambil tempatnya dengan mudah. Asano tidak berselera untuk berdebat mempertahankan tempat itu. Pikirannya terlalu lelah. Sepertinya ia butuh obat penenang. Daripada kepalanya semakin sakit, Asano lebih memilih untuk diam dan pergi begitu saja.

Sekarang Asano Gakushuu percaya kalau keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Alih-alih sehari ini mendapat ketenangan, justru ia malah diganggu Karma.

Sialan. Apa salahnya kalau ia ingin istirahat?

Asano Gakushuu hanya seorang remaja labil. Ia juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri—tanpa melakukan apapun. Membenamkan semua masalahya dengan kegelapan, hingga tidak pernah tercapai oleh siapapun.

"Lalu ingin menjadi teman katanya?"

Lelucon terkonyol yang pernah Asano dengan.

Rasanya, ingin tertawa terpikal-pikal di saat hatinya sudah terlalu hancur.

Bagi Asano teman hanyalah suatu pijakan untuk sebuah tujuan. Teman tidak lebih dari alat untuk kesuksesan. Jika sudah tidak berguna lagi, teman akan dibuang begitu saja. Dianggap seperti sampah yang sudah tidak bisa berguna lagi. Kepala Sekolah mengajarnya seperti itu. Asano berpegang teguh semua kalimat ayahnya.

Karena itu semua, Asano Gakushuu tidak membutuhkan teman. Ia tidak membutuhkan Akabane Karma

Meskipun manusia tersisa hanyalah Akabane Karma seorang.

"Aku capek..."

Matanya terpejam. Untuk saat ini, ia ingin istirahat sejenak. Padahal, seharusnya malam ini Asano menghabiskan waktunya untuk semua tugasnya yang belum tersentuh beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi tubuhnya sudah terlajur kelelahan. Buaian kasurnya mengikat tubuhnya.

Sudahlah.

Biarlah tugasnya menunggu untuk diperkosa oleh dirinya.

Asano ingin tenggelam ke dunia mimpi. Ia ingin jatuh pada kegelapaan, untuk kali ini saja.

.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu. Tinggi. Pintar. Prestasi menjebol setebal buku dosa. Sosok paling sempurna di Kunugigaoka setelah Kepala Sekolah.

Karma khusyuk membaca segepok kertas yang menoreh semua laporan yang ditulis Ritsu. Laporan gadis virtual dengan basis super komputer pada otaknya mengalahkan keakuratan mesin pencari dunia maya. Informasinya kelewat detail untuk dibaca seorang anak SMP. Syukurlah Karma memiliki kejeniusan di atas kewajaran. Deretan tulisan dengan beberapa grafik tidak akan membuatnya stress. Justru membantunya.

Sekolah masih sepi pada jam segini. Halaman belakang yang belum terjamah murid selain dirinya pada hari ini. Hari ini tidak biasa Karma bangun melebihi jam wekernya. Ia tidak tertarik untuk membolos—Karma ingin berdiskusi dengan Koro-sensei untuk menyelesaikan soal bahasa Jepang.

Roti tawar lapis dengan isi selada, telur, dan ayam fillet yang dibeli di minimarket belum sempat tersentuh. Segepok kertas itu lebih menarik ketimbang mengisi perutnya. Karma terus membaca cepat. Takjub dengan Ritsu yang begitu sempurna mengolah data—seharusnya ia meminta bantuan Ritsu untuk menulis laporan tugas akhir IPA.

"Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bermasalah." Karma terus membolak-balik kertas laporannya. Kembali mengulang bacaannya. "Seharusnya ia menjadi superhero, bukan menjadi korban sepe—"

"Ne, ternyata Karma-kun diam-diam memperhatikan Asano ya~"

Sontak, tubuh Karma langsung mengejang ketika telinganya merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang. Nyaris refleks memukul seseorang di belakangnya. Untunglah, Nakamura Rio menjadi si pelaku. Gadis blasteran Amerika itu bisa menangkis serangan pertahanan Karma. Ia terkekeh pelan. Lucu sekali melihat Karma keperegoki membaca biodata Asano—benar-benar _tsudere_ asli.

"Muehehehehe~ apa-apaan ini Akabane Karma, titisan iblis, ternyata diam-diam memperhatikan Asano Gakushuu."

"Diamlah Rio."

Gadis itu tertawa. Tawa Nakumara Rio mengingatkan Karma hantu wanita sekolahan di film horor Amerika. Karma bergidik sendiri.

Rio mengklaim tempat kosong di samping Karma. Jemari memainkan helaian rambut pirangnya. Bola kelereng biru miliknya memandang Karma, meminta jawaban kepastian bak seorang wawartawan yang heboh ketika ajang diskusi kenegaraan sebelum pemilihan Perdana Menteri.

Karma kembali membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Pada kelas 3-E; jika Karma ibaratkan reinkarnasi raja iblis, maka Nakamura Rio adalah jelmaan dewi kehancuran yang paling mengerikan. Kalau seperti ini, ia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Lebih baik terus terang pada Rio daripada berakhir introgasi mengerikan gadis itu—dan semua rahasia terbongkar.

"Aku ingin menjadi teman Asano Gakushuu."

Jawaban yang paling tak terduga dari Akabane Karma.

"Waow! Kau tidak terbentur sesuatu, hah?" —sialan, Rio mengejeknya. Karma membuang mukanya. "Astaga... kukira kau akan menjaili Asano sampai cowok lembek itu nangis."

"Kalau aku seperti itu, aku cari mati namanya."

Rio kembali tertawa mengejek. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau ingin jadi teman Asano-kun?"

Mata Rio melirik segepok kertas di tangan Karma yang telah digigit oleh staples. Ia menuntut jawaban yang pasti.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi temannya." Jawaban yang menggantung. Rio memandang kecewa, tapi Karma terus melanjutkannya. "Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin menjadi temannya?"

"Agak aneh juga," kata Rio sambil mendesah pelan.

Karma menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, kau dan Asano terus merebutkan peringkat pertama. Kau kelas E dan Asano kelas A. Jika di novel-novel, kalau enggak jadi pasangan rival tsundere palingan enggak jauh-jauh jadi musuh bebuyutan."

"Ada yang ingin kuubah darinya."

"Sesuatu...?"

Rio mengendus sesuatu yang aneh dari Karma.

Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mau mengutarakannya. Menyembunyikan dan menjadi pertanyaan besar untuk Rio.

"Saranku, lebih baik kau tidak tahu Rio."―karena Asano bukanlah orang yang mudah didekati. "Anggap saja ini strategi aku mengalahkan Asano-kun."

Diam-diam, Rio melirik Karma. Ia terlihat sangat serius. Wajah yang sama saat Karma sibuk mencari cara untuk membunuh Koro-sensei―terlihat santai, tapi memperas kuat-kuat otaknya untuk menemukan caranya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Karma harus menjadi temannya, Rio tidak tahu.

Tapi mungkin seharusnya Rio tidak boleh tahu.

Mendesah pelan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya., Rio memilih tidak peduli. "Aku mungkin tidak terlalu dekat dengan Asano," tutur Rio. "Tapi setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu melihatnya di belakang sekolah."

"Ngapain?"

"Yang kutahu dia hanya duduk sambil baca buku."

"Ada lagi?"

"Apa ya..." Nakamura berpikir lagi. Tangannya tak henti untuk memainkan rambut pirangnya. "Selain bersama temannya, kurasa dia setiap hari di sana sendirian. Ah, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir Asano!" Ia mendengus sebal. "Apa maksudnya menganggapku seperti parasit saat aku duduk di sebelahnya?! Hanya karena aku anak kelas E dan dia anak kelas A lalu dia berbuat seenaknya begitu!"

"Yah, aku setuju-setuju saja," balas Karma. Ia terkekeh beberapa sekon sebelum kembali berkata, "dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Aku jadi ingin mengumpatnya habis-habisan."

"Aku malah ingin memukulnya."

Mereka terdiam. Ada jeda beberapa sekon.

"Tapi serius, aku kaget sekali kau ingin menjadi temannya," kata Rio. "Kau harus baik-baik dengannya."

"Oh, jadi kau mendukung pertemanan kita," guman Karma sambil menghela nafas lega. "Kukira kalian tidak suka aku berteman Asano."

"Hanya karena dia kelas A?" sahut Rio sambil terkekeh lagi. "Ayolah, kelas E tidak serendah itu. Aku yakin Koro-sensei akan mendukungmu."

"Tapi agak susah juga kalau mengingat aku dari kelas E."

"Justru itu tantangannya." Tangan Rio menepuk bahu Karma. Ia menoleh ke arahnya sambil melebarkan sudut bibirnya. "Selamat berjuang!"

.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu penasaran, apa yang menarik dari dirinya sekarang sampai Akabane Karma selalu ada di matanya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Asano kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Sepulang sekolah, setelah menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen OSIS, ia menangkap sosok Akabane Karma duduk di bangku halaman belakang sekolah. Novel terjemahan terbuka di kedua pahanya. Sekotak jus stoberi yang sudah habis tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia menjajah bangku yang seharusnya menjadi milik Asano saat ini.

Astaga.

Apakah cobannya tidak akan berhenti sekarang?

"Mau apa kau?"

Nada yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Asano benar-benar terdengar tidak bersahabat. Ia tidak menyukai kehadiran laki-laki merah itu. Asano merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut merah ini. Apa kemarin tidak cukup untuk menganggu? Apa dosa yang telah Asano buat sehingga Karma menjadi parasit dalam hidupnya.

"Menunggumu, tentu saja."

"Aku tidak butuh." Asano membalasnya dingin. Ia menatap sengit pada Karma. "Kita ini adalah musuh. Mana ada orang yang mau baik dengan musuhnya sendiri."

"Mungkin itu aku." Ia terkekeh. Seolah ia tidak getar terhadap ancaman Asano sekalipun. "Lagipula, aku ini mantan kelas A. Kurasa kau bukan musuhku. Ya walau sekarang aku di kelas E."

Sepertinya laki-laki merah itu tidak menanggapi ancamannya tempo lalu.

"Sudahlah, duduk saja di sini. Aku yakin kau tidak mau pulang cepat," sahut Karma enteng. "Kalau kau berpikir untuk pergi ke hutan, percuma saja, anak kelas 3-E lagi nyari jamur. Dan juga, jam segini taman pasti penuh dengan anak-anak, bukan?"

Asano memberengut sebal, "kau bermaksud untuk menjebakku?"

"Tidak juga," balas Karma. Ia menggeser barang-barangnya dan menyediakan satu tempat untuk Asano. "Tapi tidak ada masalah kalau aku duduk di sampingnya."

"Sangat bermasalah," gerutu Asano. "Kau itu seperti pembawa sial untukku."

"Ayolah, aku ini pembawa keberuntungan."―yang akan mencegah Asano untuk mati karena bunuh diri. Bibirnya naik beberapa mili. Karma tersenyum. Sekali lagi Karma mempersilakan si jingga duduk, "ayo duduk. Kasihan kakimu disuruh berdiri di situ."

Asano menyipitkan matanya. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Tapi ia tetap mengambil tempat duduk di samping Karma. Ia hanya penasaran, seberapa lama dirinya tahan duduk di samping Akabane Karma. Mungkin akan jauh lebih cepat dari kemarin. Dan juga, sepertinya Karma lebih tertarik dengan novel terjemahan ketimbang dengan dirinya.

Apa mungkin sebaiknya sore ini Asano berada di kafe jauh dari sekolah ini?

"Apa harimu baik kali ini?" oh, bahkan laki-laki merah itu peduli dengan harinya. Asano memandang takjub. "Kau tidak punya masalah kan?"

"Kalau saja kau tidak ada di sampingku, mungkin hidupku lebih damai," katanya dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Kalau aku tidak di sampingmu, mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi temanmu."

Alis Asano berkerut lagi. Ia heran, sungguh. Kenapa laki-laki merah di sampingnya bersikeras untuk menjadi temannya. Apa yang menarik dari dirinya, selain ia hanya anak membosankan yang terlalu terobsesi mengalahkan ayahnya sendiri.

Ia mendesah pelan. Pasti Karma akan bosan lalu meninggalkannya.

Hanya menunggu waktu itu tiba. Dan kehidupan tenang Asano akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kau tidak lelah jadi ketua OSIS? Terutama kau kan kelas tiga, apa tidak kau berikan pada adik kelasmu?"

"Kau menghinaku?" Asano menoleh ke arah Karma. Lagi-lagi ia memandang tak suka terhadap Karma. "Aku sudah biasa dengan itu. Lagipula, Kepala Sekolah suka dengan kinerjaku."

"Tapi tetap saja," Karma menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Kau itu hebat."

"Jika kau bermaksud memujiku untuk menjadi temanku, percuma saja. Sudah banyak yang melakukannya."

Ah, ketahuan. Karma tertawa garing.

"Kau itu benar-benar keras kepala," guman Karma. Ia menutup novel terjemahannya. Tanganya mengaduk isi tasnya yang terbuka di sebelahnya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Mata violet Asano menyipit ketika Karma mengeluarkan sekotak susu stoberi dari tasnya. Tangan Karma menyerahkan itu padanya dan menunggu Asano untuk mengambilnya. Matanya kini beralih ke raut wajah laki-laki merah itu. Karma tersenyum. Gigi putihnya berseri. Asano heran, kenapa Karma memiliki senyuman seperti itu? Terlihat menikmati hidup tanpa beban.

"Terimalah," sahut Karma. "Jam segini perut sudah lapar, minta diisi kan?"

Asano tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya meraih kotak susu stoberi itu tanpa kata terima kasih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya berpaling dari Karma. Laki-laki merah itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Karma.

Aneh.

Kenapa laki-laki merah itu malah memberinya susu stoberi?

"Ketika aku lagi kesal, capek, marah, biasanya aku minum susu stoberi," guman Karma lagi. "Rasanya aku lebih tenang minum ini."

Karma berkata penuh kejujuran. Asano kembali menatap susu stoberi di tanganya. Apa hebatnya susu stoberi ini hingga bisa membuat Karma merasa nyaman? Entahlah. Asano juga tidak mengerti, kenapa laki-laki merah itu memberikan sesuatu yang membuat tenang pada musuhnya sendiri.

 _"Karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu."_

Asano terdiam dalam beberapa sekon. Ia mendesah pelan, "selera anak kecil."

Ia mengejeknya. Karma mendengus sebal. Tapi sebelum mulutnya sempat berucap untuk membalasnya, Asano sudah duluan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya masih menggenggam susu stoberi itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Karma. Mata mereka nyaris tidak pernah bosan untuk menatap satu lain.

"Terima kasih,"

Asano mengatakannya, sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan Karma sendirian. Wajahnya bersemu merah, meski mulutnya terlalu dongkol untuk membuat senyuman kecil. Walaupun ia berusaha menyembunyikan di balik lariannya, Karma sudah melihatnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Karma tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Asano.

Ah, seharusnya ia menangkap ekspresi tadi dengan kamerannya.

Hari itu, adalah hari pertama Karma melihat semu merah di balik wajah jaim Asano.

.

.

.

Ia berterima kasih pada Karma. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Karma sambil malu-malu.

Astaga.

Kenapa ia bisa begitu?

Asano menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sol sepatunya berhenti tepat pada ruang ketua OSIS yang terletak lantai dua. Ia tidak menyadari kalau beberapa anak sempat memanggilnya ketika berlari. Ia tidak menyadari kalau beberapa anak memandangnya penasaran. Mungkin sekarang orang bertanya-tanya, atau mungkin tidak peduli.

Pintu ruang ketua OSIS dikunci dari dalam. Semu merah di wajah Asano masih belum hilang. Si pembawa sialnya benar-benar pandai memberi kutukan. Asano mengerutu sebal. Setelah ini, Asano pastikan kalau ia tidak akan pernah dekat-dekat lagi dengan Akabane Karma, si pembawa kutukan.

"Kenapa jadi begini...?"

Aneh. Absrud. Tapi membuat Asano lebih nyamam dari sebelumnya.

Mata violetnya kini menatap kembali sekotak susu stoberi yang berada di tangannya. Susu ini tidak dingin. Dan mungkin sekarang panas karena suhu tangannya. Tapi Asano tetap memisahkan sedotan dari kotaknya. Membuka bungkus sedotan lalu menusuknya pada aluminium foil di kotak susu stoberi itu.

"Dasar, ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Walau begitu, Asano tetap menyicipi minuman kotak itu. "Rasanya terlalu manis."

Padahal seingat Asano, laki-laki merah itu punya catatan kenakalan setebal buku dosa. Tapi lucu sekali kalau Karma suka dengan minuman manis ini. Tidak terduga dan sangat mengejutkan.

"Kau itu benar-benar..." Asano terus meminum susu stoberi itu. Kepalanya menunduk. "Padahal aku musuhmu."

Tapi Karma terus menganggapnya kalau ia adalah temannya. Dan Asano menganggap Karma adalah musuhnya.

Tidak peduli seberapa benci Asano terhadap kelas 3-E. Karma tetap bersikeras untun menjadi teman Asano. Karma sepertinya juga tidak peduli dengan ancaman yang diberikan Asano saat di taman.

Ia tidak bisa mengerti. Asano tidak mau mengerti lagi.

"Mungkin aku harus beli susu stoberi, huh?"

Susu stoberi pemberian Karma habis. Asano langsung membuangnya ke tong sampah. Aneh. Biasanya rasa kelewat manis iti tidak pernah habis jika Asano yang menikmatinya. Tapi kali ini, susu stoberi yang kelewat manis itu malah habis.

Sudahlah.

Untuk kali ini, tak masalah kalau Karma mendekatinya dan memberikan susu stoberi untuknya.

Tapi selanjutnya, ia tidak boleh dekat-dekat lagi dengan Karma.

.

.

.

"Asano Gakushuu ya."

Di balik mobil sport hitam metalik, seorang pria muda menatap segepok kertas di tanganya. Nama Asano Gakushuu tercetak rapi bersama deretan informasi mengenai laki-laki jingga itu. Tak lupa foto Asano yang ditangkap dengan bantuan papparazi, wajah Asano dengan seragam Kunugigaoka.

"Asano-kun sangat membenci kelas 3-E."

Pria itu menyeringai. Ia harus mengamati lebih lanjut tentang laki-laki itu. Tidak ada yang boleh terlewat, ia harus menemukan celah-celah kelemahan Asano Gakushuu. Apa yang Asano benci hingga apa yang membuat Asano tersenyum tulus. Ia harus tahu seluk beluk mangsa barunya.

Hari ini Asano Gakushuu akan pulang telat. Menurut informannya, Asano akan sibuk mengerjakan tugas OSIS sendirian sampai larut. Kesempatan yang bagus. Tapi ia tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Belum, ia tidak akan terburu-buru. Ia akan mengamatinya dari kejauhan sampai memastikan kalau Asano Gakushuu adalah mangsa yang tepat.

Lalu menjebak laki-laki jingga itu ke dalam jaring laba-labanya.

Ia menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah mencari mangsa baru."

.

.

.

to be continued

.

.

.

MAAAAAFFFFFFFF TELAAAAATTT!

Hiks, sejak laptopku kena virus dan lelet sekali kalau mengetik, aku tidak bisa apdet TTATT dan makasih wps office, aku baru tahu kalau my beb android bisa dipakai nulis. Yah, walau aku harus nulis dari ulang dan sumpah... pegel banget!

Pokoknya aku minta maaf! Hiks, semoga saja aku sanggup apdet seminggu sekali! Aaaaahhhh...my lappie, jangan tinggalkam akuuuu! (Laptopnya masih nunggu abang-abang servis)

Daaaaannnnnn, yeeay! Asano mulai membukakan hatinya pada Karma, walo masih malu-malu sihh...tapi seneng saja. Siip, endus-endus cliffhangers. Belum klimaks kok. Aku masih pengen fokus dengan AsaKarunya duluu hahahahahaha!

Terimakasih masih setia menunggu! Kritik sarannya ditunggu, alur kecepatan, ploy gaje, silakan terus terang~~~

Oke, danke!

.

nadezhda rein

― **Next Chapter:** Genggaman Tangan


End file.
